Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Spin off Mangas
Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: Innocent Malice is a manga published by Manga Time! Kirara Forward. Writen by Masaki Hiramatsu and illustrated by Takashi Tensugi. Kazumi Magica is one of Puella Magi Series and published on January 24, 2011. 'Plot' Kazumi is wake on someone apartment. Terribly, she lost her memories and naked! Kazumi try to bring back her memories with the help of her best friend: Umika Misaki and Kaoru Maki. Kazumi realise she have magic power after meet a pseudo-witch, a human who is taken control by Evil-Nut. Kazumi with Kaoru and Umika battle the witches and pseudo witches with Puella Magi power. They not alone, they helped by a group named Saint Pleiades.Satomi Usagi, Niko Kanna, Saki Asami,and Juubey. Someday, Mirai try to kill Kazumi. And Kazumi learn a tragic thing that she are maked from Michiru Kazusa witch. Because Michiru are the one who make the Saint Pleiades group, every members are love her but one day she become a witch. The members shock and try to get a witch flesh, and make an experiment with the body. There are 13 experiment but the other 12 is fail because their acting brutal. And, Kazumi was the 13th experiment who getting success but not getting memory program. And revealed that Niko is a clone too,maked from Kanna Hijiri Doll. Niko was think her life is not real and try to make Evil-Nut because Niko was mad already. In the end, Kazumi just have a simple wish but give her lots of power: "I want to become a Human". After the great battle with Hades, witch maked by Niko from lots of Magical Girls corrupted Soul Gem, it's been revealed to that Juubey is a thing that maked by Kyuubey dead flesh and getting data from Niko so Juubey can purify soul gem and not tricked people like Kyuubey. 'Picture Gallery' Puella Magi Oriko Magica Puella Magi: Oriko Magica is the second spin off story and one of Puella Magi Series. This manga is illustrated by Mura Kuroe. The story based in Magica Quartet story. Realesed first on April 12, 2011. Published in Manga Time Kirara Magica and can be read too in comic book version. 'Plot' The story is about timeline 3 or 4 in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The story begins about Oriko, the girl who can see future and have unknown magical powers. One day, on the street, there's a girl named Yuma been chased by witch. Her parents has been eaten by that witch. Yuma is scared and when she was going to be eaten, a magical girl appear. She is Kyoko Sakura. Yuma grateful to Kyoko and tell that in her family, her father not coming home for a long time, and her mother bully her with no reason. When Kyubey appear, he offer to grant Yuma wish with exchange for her soul. But, Kyoko resist to make Yuma sell her soul. Because Yuma house destroyed by a witch, Kyoko ask Yuma to live in apartment with her. When Kyoko battling witch, Yuma meet Tomoe Mami and tell that Kyubey can grant her wish for anything. Yuma seems interested with that and make a wish. When Kyoko know that Yuma become Magical Girl, Kyoko slap her because she don't want Yuma geting danger. In the end, Kyoko can't do anything because Yuma has making a contract and the Soul Gem has been created. Yuma, Kyoko, and Mami work together to defeat witch and until one day, they meet Magical Girls Hunter named Kirika. Kirika is Oriko best friend and Kirika always support her in every thing. When they fighting, Kirika Soul Gem pass her limit and turn to become a witch in Mitakihara Student School. Oriko try to find and kill Madoka on that school because she know that Madoka can be Kriemhild Gretchen. Oriko defend Kirika's Witch and Homura, a Magical Girl who is Madoka friend try to defend Madoka. Then, the witch killed by Mami, Kyoko, Yuma, and Homura before the witch destroy Mitakihara School. In this story, Madoka teacher killed by familiar. When the witch defeated, Oriko heart is very sad and she suicide because her Soul Gem is can be turned black. If she not suicide, she will become a witch. But before that, Oriko throw a pieces of Witch Maze to Madoka. Madoka die because she struck down by that piece and Oriko die ater that. Homura dissapointed and repeat the timelines again. 'Picture Gallery' Puella Magi Taruto Magica Puella Magi Taruto Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc" is a spin off Puella Magi Series cr eated and illustrated by Golden Pe Done. This series is released after Puella Magi Madoka Magica Movie 3 Rebellion Story. This is continuation story of Puella Magi Oriko Magica and Puella Magi Suzune Magica. First released in Manga Time Kirara Magica vol. 10 on November 8, 2013 following the conclusion Golden Pe Done's previous serial, Homura's Revenge. 'Plot' In 15th century in France, there's a girl named Jeanne d'Arc or in this manga called Tart. This manga revealed the story in episode 10 Puella Magi Madoka Magica where there is a girl purified by Madoka and the girl is on flame. This manga story is about Tart's day hunting witch and many battles with Tart friend: Elizza, Melisa, and Liz. The Jeanne d'Arc life story as a Magical Girl is revealed. 'Picture Gallery' Puella Magi Suzune Magica Puella Magi Suzune Magica is a spin-off manga series Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This manga created by GAN and published comic book after Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story. First published on November 12,2013 and published on Manga Time Kirara Forward on November 22, 2013. This is prequel story of Puella Magi: Oriko Magica. 'Plot' A middle schooler who galantlly sleeps in, Suzune. She always happy and smiling, a good girl and have respect to her friends. But suzune has double personality, the other side of her as Puella Magi hunter. The Magical Girl Assasin that kill many other Magical girls in the world. One day, there's a four Magical Girl that searching witches ambushed by Suzune. What will happen with the four Magical Girls fate? Will they escaped succesfully or dies in Suzune's hand? The existence of Magical Girl is a goodness and evil residing in one body! Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story 'Plot' Mami, hunting witches with two other magical girls. The witches is undefeateable by them and two other magical girls give up. But Mami won't, she say that she will defeat that witches for peace the world. After defeating the witch, Mami want to share the witch Grief Seed (the witch egg) to other, but they refused. They say that Mami is the one who defeat it so it Mami's and they can accept that. Mami walking home and us that Grief Seed for her. Kyubey (a Mahou Shojo messager) appear and call her. There are a witch in town. Mami is going to the Witch Barrier an the Barrier shaking. There's other Magical Girl inside. Mami is go to the barrier and look at the red Magical girl, Kyoko Sakura, try to defeat that witch. When Kyoko get trapped and will die, Mami help her. They defeat the witch together and win. Kyoko say that she is a Magical Girl from other town, Kazamino and chase the witch until Mitakihara, Mami's city. After say thanks to Mami, Mami invited Kyoko to her apartment and enjoy some tea with cake. Mami say that she is a magical girl that want to defeat witch and bring the peace to city. Mami give a book for trying to teach Kyoko and tell all about Magical Girl. Tomorow day, Kyoko invite Mami to her house and meet Momo, Kyoko's sister and Kyoko's parents. Kyoko father tell that he is ordinary a poor and try to teach people regillion but nobody even listening. One day, many people come to their Church and wanna listen him. After the tea party, Mami ask Kyoko what is her wish and Kyoko know that Mami know what is her wish. Mami go back to her apartment, otherwise, Kyoko in her home. That night, a witch appear in Sakura Church's and people who hypnotised by Witch Kiss try to suicide and v anishing the Church. Kyoko awake and defeat that witch but, Kyoko's father suddenly come. After that tragedy, Kyoko's father is calling Kyoko witch, consume alcohol and narcotic and one day he kill Momo and his wife, burn the house and then suicide. Kyoko shock and change her personality become naughty girl. Never believe Mami and hunting for their self. Kyoko then work with Akemi Homura to kill witch. Otherwise, Mami that lonely again save Madoka and Sayaka from witch familiar and taught how to be magical girl like original story but this time Charlotte is defeated and Mami save. Homura try to prevent Mami make Madoka and Sayaka become Magical Girl but Sayaka is already make a contract. Like the main story, Sayaka wish to heal Kyousuke hand. But when hunting, Sayaka is exhausted because the witch undefeateable. Kyoko,Homura, and Mami work together to defeat that witch but Kyoko then took the Grief Seed when Sayaka Soul Gem is more darker. After knowing that Hitomi already dated with Kyousuke, Sayaka is very sad and turn into a witch. Ma mi ask Kyubey who is the one who involved for turning Sayaka become a witch and Kyubey answer; "Akemi Homura, Kyokuko Sakura, and.. Tomoe Mami." Mami shocked with that answer. Other day, Mami is searching Sayaka Barrier but accidently meet Kyoko. Mami ambushing Kyoko and Mami says that if that day Kyoko don't took Sayaka's Grief Seed that she won't become a witch. They clashed, and Mami is kill Kyoko in the end. Mami feel sad kill her friend and her soul gem turn darker. When a witch about to born, it's Sayaka barrier is founded and the darker soul gem with killed Kyoko is just Kyoko illusion. Kyoko go to Sayaka barrier and beat the Witch, Kyoko exhausted and die. Mami go back with sad and depressed, try to lie Madoka that Kyoko is die and Sayaka is lost. But Madoka know the right story and tell that Madoka and Kyoko is already friend, with Homura tell that Sayaka already become a witch. After that scene, the scene is changed, become more destroyed but there's Sayaka and Homura with Madoka become magical girl with wish for ressurect Sayaka. They fight together to defeat Walpurgisnacht but then loss and Homura resets timeline. Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Page